DP meets TT
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: What happens when Sam uses Raven's spell but doesn't know it? A lot of chaos... Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Okay this is my first X-over. This is DP and TT. ENJOY!"

Robin- "Who are you? Do you work for Slade?"

Me- * drags him into corner to explain * "I own nothing! Post PP"

Danny's POV.

I was flying around Amity looking for any ghosts. Ever sense my secret got out it had been easier to fight them without having to worry about the GIW or other ghost hunters. I flew to the park and sat down on a swing. It was a lot of fun. Sam came out of no where and ran into me.

"Hey Danny! I found this cool book that lets me do anything using magic!" She said really fast.

"Okay, that sounds like fun, how much candy have you had?"

"I only had one bar."

"Was it from my stash of ghost candy?" She looked down and had the look of a sad kicked puppy. She nodded her head up and down. I let out a sigh. "It's okay Sam."

"Yea! I am going to try one of these now!" She said. She started to flip through the book. She found one that she deemed worthy and started to say it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" All of a sudden a black and purple vortex opened behind her. Out of habit I jumped in front of her in a protective manor. Out of the portal came a human looking boy in a red top with green tights. He had a yellow belt, green gloves and a black and yellow cape, with a white and black mask. After him a boy that had green skin in a purple and black hazmat suit he had on gray gloves. Than a mostly robotic boy that was dark skinned with blue, gray, and white metal. After him a girl in a purple robe who's face I couldn't make out and lastly an oranged skinned girl with red hair, she had a purple top and skirt with matching boots and gray glove like things.

"Raven! What did you do?" The guy in the mask asked.

"I didn't do anything Robin." 'Raven' said back.

"Guys! I was about to eat a tofu pizza! Star fire did you do this?" The green boy said.

"No. Mine is green and blasts only. I didn't do this Beast boy." Star fire said.

"Who are you two?" The robot man asked. They all turned to look at me and Sam who was hiding behind me but still bouncing up and down.

"I am Danny Phantom, protector of this city, I am also known as Danny Fenton which is my human half. This is Sam Manson, my girlfriend. Who are you?"

"We are the Teen Titans. I am Robin leader of this group. This is Star fire, she is my girlfriend." He said taking a protective stance similar to mine.

"I am Cyborg."

"I am Beast boy. Now do you have any tofu?" 

"I am Raven." The girl in the robe said. She seemed to be a lot like Sam. However said goth had at the mention of tofu had bounded around me to tackle the green 'Beast' boy.

"You like tofu? I like tofu. I am an ultra-recyclo vegetarian! That means I don't any thing with a face. DO you eat meat? I've never even had meat. My best friend Tucker, he has only ever eaten one veggie and that was to safe Danny. He only eats meat. I hate it but he LOVES it, almost as much as tech. Do you like video games? I only play one, it's called Doomed. Do you like candy I LOVE candy! I ate a bar of Danny's ghost candy. It is like twice as strong as normal candy." I pulled her off of the stunned boy.

"Sorry about her. She is normally quite and the dark one being goth and all but when ever she eats my candy which is why I hide it in the Ghost Zone, she always finds it though." I said. She tried to get away from me and turned to tickle me. I had to put her in her own little ghost-human proof bubble. She sat and huffed.

"Let me out Danny! I gotta call Tucker! I was supposed to pick him up!" She yelled.

"Oh... sorry about this." I called Tucker who ended up being ten minutes away.

"So? What is this Zone of Ghosts you said?" Star fire asked.

"Oh. It is where Ghosts that don't move on go. They all have an obsession of some sort." As if on cue.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND THE OCCASONAL BUBBLE WRAP!" He yelled. I let out a sigh. I pulled out the thermos and sucked him in.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"This? It's just the Fenton thermos which holds any ghost till I put them back in the Ghost zone." I said shaking it and laughing at the yelps.

"Dude! I heard the Box Ghost! He is so stupid!" Tucker said. I shook my head. "Why is Sam in a bubble and who are they?" He asked.

"Sam is in hyper detox, they are the Teen Titens, Robin, Beast boy, Star fire, Raven, and Cyborg." I said pointing to them.

"Well. Hello ladies! How are you?" He asked.

"Um...Ew?" Raven said pushing him away. Robin simply stepped in front of Star fire and glared at Tucker. He backed down quickly. I looked at Sam and saw that she had fallen asleep. I let her out of her bubble and picked her up.

"Okay. I guess you guys can come to my house for the night." I said. They nodded and the ones that could flew behind me and carried the ones who could not. I held on to Sam and Tucker. I dropped off Tucker first. Than I went and flew to Sam's house.

"Wait here guys." I said to the people behind me. I phased through her wall and laid her down on her bed I tucked her in carefully. Once I was done I flew back out the wall and had the Titans fallow me. Before I got even half way home a black and white blur flew at me and knocked me to the ground. After that a green blur landed on top of me.

"Titans GO!" I heard yelled above me. All of a sudden The two blurs where gone and I was on my feet. I looked at the two and saw that one was Dani and the other was Cujo.

"Danny! Make them let me go!" Dani yelled, Cujo barked in agreement. Robin was holding Dani while a big green dog was holding Cujo by his scruff. Beast Boy was no where to be seen.

"Dani... you know you could just phase right? And where is Beast boy?" I said.

"Oh right." Dani said. She phased through his grip and flew over to my shoulders. While Cujo just phased through the other dogs mouth. The dog turned into Beast boy.

"Well...that was odd. So Dani what brings you here?"

"Well I was in the GZ and Cujo found me and found a way to let me know that you where in trouble."

"Oh... okay. You going to come over?" I asked. She nodded. We flew back to the house. Mom and Dad did notice the fact that there was more than just me.

"Danny who are these kids?" Mom asked.

"Well you see... Sam found a book, read out of it and they showed up. They are the Titans and need a place to stay for the night till we find a way to get them back to their world." I said. She just nodded. I showed them to the lab. I pulled out the blankets and mats that we kept there to be safe. I gave them all one an than they all laid down. I floated up to my room and fell asleep.

END!

Me- "More to come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Okay So I didn't think that any one liked this story, I just checked the reviews. Sorry for keeping you waiting imaginary readers! I will try to update more often! And I know that it is Titian and Starfire it just said that Starfire was wrong! But it is all better now."

SAMS POV

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes because of the head ace I have. This always happens when I eat ghost candy but I love it so much! After a bit I finally opened my eyes a crack to discover that Danny had dropped me off in my room. I got up and got dressed. After I finished with that I called Danny.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I feel like I have a hang over and everything that happened last night is very blury."

"That is why I had my ghost candy from you."

"Yea, yea. So what happened?"

"You said a spell and the 'Teen Titans' came through the portal it made. After that you tackled a green boy because he liked tofu. Than I put you in a bubble and the box ghost came. I dealt with him. Tucker showed up and you fell asleep. After that We flew Tucker home than I flew you and put you in your room. After that Danni and Cujo came a knocked me out of the sky. The Titans grabbed them and Danni said that Cujo thought I was in trouble. So I told the Titans that they could stay at my house for the night and I had a long night of explaining to my parents about Danni and I had to tell them about this."

"Jeez. Sorry I asked. So they still there?"

"Yea. You can come over, Jazz is going to use the Fenton AV to take us out to some where so that they can use their powers and so I can show them mine."

"Kay be there in a few."

"Love you."

"Love you too halfa." I hung up the phone and walked to his house once I got there I saw him and every one else there.

"Hey Sam!" I nodded my head to him.

"Hey."

"Head ace gone yet?"

"No, and no I didn't take any medicine for it. And I don't know any names you know major sugar high."

"Ugh. I should just stick it in a wall or something that only ghosts can get into. Okay so they are Robin the leader, Cyborg the techno head, Beast Boy the tofu lover, Raven the bird of darkness and Starfire robins girlfriend that is also an alien. So that is everyone, now come on to the AV!" Every one piled into the assault vehicle. Jazz got behind the wheel and drove us to the middle of no where. Than we all got out and stood. Danny changed and set up a couple of targets for every one.

"Okay so just blast all the targets with your different powers." Robin went first. He took out ninja stars and tossed them at the targets hitting perfect every time.

"Sorry, that is the only long range attack I have."

"That's fine we'll do hand to hand next." Starfire came next. She shot blasts out of her hands and than her eyes. After that it was Cyborg. His arm turned into a cannon and shot blasts. Finally it was Raven's turn. She said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A big rock turned black. Raven lifted her hand and so did the rock. After that she made it landed on the targets.

"Beast boy?"

"Nope. I don't have any long range attacks."

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." Danny said. First he made an ecto disc and than an ecto ball. He tossed them and they hit home. Than he used an ecto ray. Than after that he made a snow ball, an ice beam, ice ninja stars, ice shards.

"Anything else?" Beast boy said almost in a sarcastic tone. Danny looked at me and I looked back. I nodded my head knowing what he was thinking about. It was the only power that he had used a mere three times. Twice on Vlad alone! He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the targets.

"Stay behind me and cover your ears." He said. They all looked confused. I looked over at Jazz and saw that Danni and Cujo had followed us cujo had his paws over his ears and Danni covered her ears and so was Jazz. I covered my ears just as he took a deep breath. He let out his ghostly wail. What really funny where the faces that they where making. After a bit he stopped and fell to his knees. He turned back to Fenton.

"Danny you okay?"

"Yea. It just wipes me out you know?"

"Yea I know that is why I hate when you have to use it. I also know that you only use it in extreme cases." I said. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I gave him hand and he used it to stand up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Beast Boy yelled.

"That was my ghostly wail. I got it when I fought my ultimate enemy, I don't like to use it unless I have no other choice, I have used it twice on Vlad and once on the ghost king. It is my strongest attack and so far I can't use it with out turning back to normal."

"Cool. So no hand to hand today?"

"No I am to drained to do that. Plus I don't even know how to get you guys back to your place or how if any ghosts are going to come through the portal. So we should probably go back now." He said.

"Seems like a plan. Though I don't like my team having to be a burden for you." Robin said.

"Well being a world wide hero has it's perks you know." And with that we took off. The first place we went to was Dash's house.

"Who lives here?" Starfire asked.

"Dash, the schools ex-bully. He will do any thing for me. I am thinking that the person who would be most likely to be okay with him would be cyborg." I said.

"Okay."

DANNY'S POV

Me and Cyborg got out of the AV and went up to the door. I knocked quick.

"Hey Danny! Do you need something?"

"Yes, Yes I do. I need you to let Cyborg stay here for a bit till we can find a way to get him back to his place."

"Okay dude!" Dash lead Cyborg into his house. I got back in the AV.

"Okay Jazz take us to Paulina's house now." She nodded. It took all of five minutes to get there.

"Here we are Danny."

"Okay, I am sorry to say this but I think that Starfire would be best with Paulina."

"Okay. But might I ask why?"

"Well, The only other girl is Raven and quite frankly I think that she would be best with Sam."

"Okay." Starfire said as she and I got out. I knocked on her door.

"OH DANNY! I knew you would come for me! Who is she? She is kinda pretty!"

"I am glad you think so! Because her name is Starfire and I need you to let her live here for a bit."

"Okay!" She grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged the poor girl in.

"Okay. To Tucker's house!" After ten minutes we got there.

"Yo! Danny whats up?"

"Hey man. This is Beast boy. I think you two will get along great!"

"Really?"

"Yea, you both love video games!"

"What about meat?"

"He he he... He only eats only tofu..."

"Okay." Tucker lead Beast boy up to his room. After that we went to Sam's house.

"Bye Sam. I'll see you later for patrol okay? And don't let your parents get to Raven."

"Please. Yea I'll see you." Finally we went home. I got out and lead Robin to the guest room. He while he got it set up I went to take a nap before patrol.

END!

Me- "I own nothing! DON'T SUE ME! And sorry for the long wait! Didn't think people liked this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Here is a new chap for people who have been waiting! I own nothing!"

Danny POV

After I woke up I had Jazz drive me to pick up all of the Titans.

"So what are we going to do today?" BeastBoy asked.

"Hand to hand. No powers." I said. Jazz drove us out to the same desert spot as last time. It was me and Robin up first. He dropped into a crouch while I went ghost.

"You said no powers!"

"I won't use them this just makes me more pain- tolerant and durable. Other wise it would be normal." He nodded to me and I got into my own fighting stance. He took offense right away while I took defense. Half an hour later and neither of us were tired. That is till he landed a very strong blow to my ribs. Had I been normal it would have broken a few. As it was I just hunched over to catch my breath. I felt along them till I found the one that got brusied.

"Friend Danny? Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, just a bruised rib is all. My healing will have it back to normal in ten minutes. In the mean time why don't we go get lunch?" I asked. Every one nodded and filled back into the RV. Jazz drove us to the only restaurant in town, the nasty burger.

"Meat!" Cyborg yelled. BB looked down a little bit.

"Yo BB you can order off of Sam's menu. It is ultra- recyclo- vegetarian. Not meat at all."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Sam said to him. She handed him her own personal menu and his mouth started to drool.

"I am so taking this home!" He exclaimed. I chuckled a bit before going to order my food. I was going to need all the energy I could get for the fights.

END!  
>Me- "Short and sweet!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "You know the drill. But yea should be able to do this more often since i have my own laptop now... maybe... -_-' "

Danny POV.

All of us finished eating our lunch we got back into the RV and drove back to the desert. We all got out again. A purple portal opened up in front of us and the Titans dropped to fighting stances. I waited till Clockwork walked out.

"Daniel he has escaped."

"What? But how?"

"Did you think that theroms could hold him for ever? No he has gotten out but i put a device on him that will make him feel his humanity and emotions again. He will not be able to remove it ever and will find a way to redeem himself."

"So basicly the worlds most dangers ghost got out and now he has his emotions back? That's great Clocky just great."

"Friend Danny? Who is this man?"

"Oh right, Titans Clockwork, the ghostly master of time. Clockwork will you already know them don't you?"

"What how could this guy know us? And did you say ghost? Dude that is wicked!" Beastboy said.

"Like I said, master of time. He can see all that was, is and migt be. His bosses are the observents. They are just a bunch of whinny guys that have a gaint eye for their heads."

"Weird..."

"So Clockwork do you think you could make a way for these guys to get home?" I asked.

"Yes Daniel. And i have already made a way for your two teams to stay in contact." He said. He pulled out two necklaces and handed them to Robin and I. On the end was a charm that looked like his time scyth (spelling?). I touched it and it grew to be the right size for me. I used it to slice the air in front of me and a portal to a strange city with a gaint T shaped tower showed up.

"Hey thats Jump City! Look that's Titans tower!" BeastBoy said. They all waved good bye and walked through the portal. After that Clockwork went back to the ghost zone and Sam and I went home.

"See this is why you don't get to eat my ghost candy." I said.

"Hmph. It's not my fault that it has addicting quilties for full humans." I rolled my eyesat her and put my hand in hers.

"Yea will I think that I'll just hide it some where you can't get it."

"You know i will though."

"Yea i know." I said. She laughed and I let out a chuckle. That is till Tucker ran up to us.

"!!" He said as one word. He set down the machine and turned it on. A black and white portal showed up and another batch of teens showed up. Only this time it was a green girl in normal cloths, a boy in a black shirt with an odd shield on it and jeans, a boy that looked a lot like robin and even had his mask but was wearing normal cloths, a ginger boy with an open yellow plaid button up over a white tee and jeans and finally a blonde girl with a tee and jeans on.

"Who you?" I asked.

"We are young Justice, who are you?" The Robin looking one said.

"I'm Danny Fenton- Phantom and your in my world now... thanks Tuck. What are your names?"

"I'm Robin."

"Kid Flash or Wally." The ginger said.

"I am Miss martin or Megan." The green girl said.

"Artimis." The blonde stated.

"And I'm Superboy." The teen in the dark shirt said.

"Thanks again Tucker, we just get the Titans back and now you bring another group of kid heros with their own Robin! Ugh, This is Sam and Tucker." I said pointing to them.

"What do you mean 'their own Robin?' " Robin asked.

"In another Dimison there is a group of teen super heros called the Teen Titans and they have a Robin who is their leader. They also have an alien girl but her skin was orange. Sam brought them here when she found a book and was on a sugar high. Tucker built a machine and used it while he is on a sugar high."

"!"

"Whoa! Your half ghost?" Wally asked.

"You understood that?" Sam asked.

"Yea because not only can i run fast but sometimes i talk superfast and my thoughts tend to go by really fast too. So it wasn't that hard to understood him." Wally said. I shrugged my shoulders. Now it was just a matter of getting them back to thier world.

END!

Me- "Lol, poor Danny he has to deal with another boy wonder, oh and Aqualad was in atlantis hence why he is not there not that i forgot him until now or anything... -_-'' "


End file.
